Cuidare de ti
by palasatenea2018
Summary: Era una noche oscura, tanto como estaba su corazón... aunque ya la mayoría lo sepa, soy Territana, por lo que este fic, al igual que todos los míos, es un Terrific, CxT


Como había acabado en su habitación, que desastre, afortunadamente pudo salirse, no quería ni pensar en todos los problemas que tendría la pobre chica si lo encontraban allí, no, no podía hacerle eso, apenas la conocía hacía tan poco tiempo, pero era suficiente para no querer causarle problemas, no a ella

Apenas había tenido fuerzas para llegar a la mitad del bosque, si no se apresuraba seguramente sería descubierto, aún lo sorprendía la valentía de esa joven, desde que la conoció algo le dijo que ella era diferente, especial y valla que no se había equivocado

No supo en que momento se quedó dormido, el sólo se había quedado descansando un momento recostado en un árbol para recuperar fuerzas, pero eso bastó para que su cuerpo se sumergiera en un profundo sueño, hasta que sintió que algo cálido lo envolvía, y un toque suave lo movía

-Terrence, despierta, no puedes quedarte aquí

Los bellos zafiros se fueron abriendo, quedándose admirado de lo que veía frente a él, allí estaba ella, Candy, trato de incorporarse y noto que tenía sobre su cuerpo frío el abrigo de ella, la chica se lo había quitado y lo había arropado con el

-Que haces aquí pequeña pecosa

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? Te dije que me esperaras en la habitación, tienes la idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti

-Así que tarzán pecoso me quería tener prisionero, acaso querías que nos encontrarán juntos pecosa, querías que nos obligarán a casarnos

-Que tonterías estas diciendo, ya te comenzó la fiebre y estas delirando, claro que no quería que nos descubrieran, además eres el hijo de un Duque tienes inmunidad así que lo único que pasaría es que yo sería expulsada

-¡Bingo! Y yo que pensé que no te llegaban las ideas en esa atolondrada cabeza

-Por eso te fuiste, ¿no es así? Así que, si te preocupa que me pase algo malo, respondió Candy con una sonrisa triunfal

-No digas tonterías, pequeña pecosa

-Ten toma esto, dijo Candy sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando, le puso en los labios una Copita medidora de medicamento

-Qué es esto, quieres matarme acaso, pregunto el joven después de tragarse el amargo medicamento

-Ya deja de quejarte, ahora vamos te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación

-Yo puedo sólo pecosa, regresa a tu habitación, es demasiado arriesgado que sigas aquí

-No estaré tranquila hasta que sepa que estas descansando, así que vamos

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender le fue imposible negarse a la orden de la chica, por lo que para evitarle problemas trato de apurarse, le devolvió su abrigo y comenzaron a caminar en la oscuridad del bosque, guiados solamente por la luz de la luna

Al llegar bajo la habitación de Terrence, Candy le dio las indicaciones de su medicina y sobre como cuidar sus heridas, lo hizo prometer que llegaría a la falsa colina de Pony a la hora del descanso para que ella pudiera revisar y curar sus heridas, el sólo aceptada todo con tal que se fuera, le preocupaba mucho que fuera descubierta

-podrás subir

-vete ya pecosa claro que podré hacerlo

El joven comenzó a avanzar alejándose de ella, pero al hacerlo ella vio que se le había caído algo al suelo, cuando lo recogió vio que era una tarjeta, la luz de la luna le dio de golpe dejándole leerla

_Feliz cumpleaños Terrence _

_28 de enero 1913_

-Feliz cumpleaños, era una tarjeta, es decir que es su cumpleaños, o era, no aún es, todavía no suena la campana que anuncia la media noche, pensó Candy

Candy camino hacia Terrence y lo detuvo tomando su mano

-se te ha caído esto, dijo entregándole la tarjeta, -feliz cumpleaños

El joven se quedó en shock cuando ella en un espontáneo gesto se puso en puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-me quedaré allá atrás hasta que subas, te prometo que cuando llegue a mi habitación te daré una señal con mi linterna para que sepas que llegue con bien, hasta mañana

Y con la misma salió a esconderse donde le había dicho, demasiado rápido para que pudiera registrar lo sucedido, se apresuró en subir al árbol y llegar a su habitación, por más que trato ya no la pudo ver, se quedó allí esperando unos minutos más, hasta que al cabo de un rato efectivamente la luz de una linterna le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba para poder descansar, no supo porque lo hizo pero sin pensarlo tomo su linterna y también hizo una señal para avisarle que el también estaba bien

-Pero que rayos, yo no soy así

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla que ella beso y se le formó una sonrisa, por primera vez en años no se sentía sólo en su cumpleaños, esa pequeña pecosa entrometida se había preocupado tanto por el como para arriesgarse a salir del colegio en medio de la noche, sólo para buscarle medicinas

Alguien se había preocupado por el, ese sólo pensamiento acarició su dolorido corazón y lo envolvió en un cálido sentimiento que no había sentido hacia muchos años atrás, por si fuera poco, tenía una cita con ella mañana

La campana de la media noche sonó, el se desvistió, reviso los vendajes y se colocó el pantalón de su pijama, la camisa no se la iba a poner, pero recordó que si llegaban a hacer revisión era mejor que no vieran sus heridas, no ahora que tenía una pecosa enfermera a su disposición, se acostó y con una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en sus bellos labios se durmió

000

hola amigas, espero les haya gustado este cortito que hice especialmente por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y amado caballero ingles Terry


End file.
